


Fanmix: Identity (Saving Bucky Songs)

by gigglingkat



Series: People Who GROK Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, I swear the Parker thing makes sense if you read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are songs I listen to when thinking about People Who GROK Bucky Barnes so it is going in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Identity (Saving Bucky Songs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts), [KateMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/gifts).



  
[Who Are You Really?](http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/Identity%20buckymix%20by%20gigglingkat.zip) [Listen](http://8tracks.com/gigglingkat/identity)

Alternate Cover: (not in zip)  


**1\. Who Are You, Really by Mikky Ekko**  
_Who, who are you really?_  
_And where, where are you going?_  
_I've got nothing left to prove_  
_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_  
_See me bare my teeth for you_  
_Who, who are you?_  
In the fics, Bucky's completely lost. He's not HYDRA but he's not Bucky anymore either. 

**2\. The Wolf Fever by Fever Ray**  
_You are the sound that I hear_  
_We are not standing_  
_We are falling_  
The idea that there is _something_ always lurking underneath. This is also Bucky  & Parker in part one of the series.

 **3\. A Pain That I'm Used To by Depeche Mode**  
_All this running around_  
_Well it's getting me down_  
_Just give me a pain that I'm used to_  
_I don't need to believe_  
_All the dreams you conceive_  
_You just need to achieve_  
_Something that rings true_  
What I play when I need to write Bucky reacting to Steve. Cause I'm just not happy unless KateMonster is wailing. :)

 **4\. How Long by Hinder**  
_I can tell you're lying when your lips move_  
_Cause of one lie it's not me it's you_  
_It's left me less than zero_  
_Beat down and bruised_  
_I can't see him with you_  
Bucky has trust issues, y'all. He doesn't believe that ANYONE knows anything that he's going through, which is why I have to fix that with fic. 

**5\. Home by Three Days Grace**  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_You’re never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I’m better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you’re here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I’m better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
My poor babies! Steve just doesn't know how to make Bucky realize he understands, but he's STEVE and he's not going anywhere.

 **6\. Soldier by Civil Twilight**  
_I don't stop 'til the mission is done_  
_I don't stop 'til they tell me I've won_  
_I don't know why I waged this war_  
_I'm just a soldier in it for one more_  
Because Bucky is not entirely a woobie.

 **7\. Who We Are by Imagine Dragons**  
_So won’t you save us_  
_What we are_  
_Don’t look clear_  
_Cause it’s all uphill from here_  
Both my GROK characters who just can't be resisted and find a way to heal Bucky.

 **8\. We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko**  
_I woke up, I was stuck in a dream_  
_You were there, you were tearing up everything_  
_And we all know how to fake it baby_  
__And we all know what we've done__  
_We must be killers_  
_Children of the wild ones_  
I know, bad form to have two songs from the same artist, but it's Steve and Bucky making up. So I have to.


End file.
